


The Dancing Devil in His Eyes

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Love will make a devil out of you.





	The Dancing Devil in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my earliest writing pieces... i'm kind of embarrassed by it actually. i feel it isn't very good at all but it's still something i had created so yea. 
> 
> the title is directly taken from a totally brilliant HP h/d fic i read loooooong lonnnnng ago.

“I believe you have heard of IKIS’ new neurotrans model BLUE that was just released several days ago. IKIS is selling BLUE at a much cheaper price than your Axel and the unit is reported to average 1080K per second, more than Axel which only hit 832K at max. So, why should I continue to use JL’s Axel in my hospital?” Du Gangmo, the Director of Junan Hospital, looks at him with steady eyes.

Hyukjae, not fazed by his comment, waves to one of his men to come over to the table. Daeho arrives by his side and bends down to his level. “Yes, sir?”

“Get us a bottle of Pichon Lalande,” Hyukjae tells him, Daeho nods and takes his leave. Hyukjae turns back to Gangmo and clasps his hands together, ready to face him. 

“The current version of Axel is as of now two years old. It took IKIS two years to finally develop a product that could beat our Axel, while that is admirable we are several weeks away from releasing our brand new Excel.” Hyukjae holds his gaze.

“Yes, I have heard of it,” Gangmo says. “Rather expensive though, cost 50% more than BLUE. I’m not sure it would be worth the investmentt.”

“From our last test, Excel average 2323K per second and it is made to be shock resistant, which means it extends the use of our product at least by 20 years, saving you an incredible among of money in the long run.” Hyukjae pauses for moment when Daeho returns with a bottle of wine, he tells Daeho thanks and dismisses him. Hyukjae pours Gangmo and himself a glass of fine wine, gesture Gangmo to take a sip. “IKIS’ products have always been affordable but we value quality in all our products and cheap doesn’t always translate to great,” he finishes.

Gangmo lift his wine glass to his lips and take a generous sip of Pichon Lalande. “I heard from IKIS that in your last Excel testing, the neurotrans had a burned out and injured several of your researchers. Such unpredictable product would damage our reputation.”

“The words reported by a company that has long been trying undermine us is hardly trustworthy; however, if you wish to test the validity of our product we could schedule a demonstration for you and you can see it for yourself that JL’s products are superior to everything that is currently in the market,” Hyukjae smoothly replies .

The tense mood is suddenly broken when Gangmo bends his neck back and let out hearty laugh. “No, no I trust your words. I was simply testing you, my boy!” He grins. “I’d been warned about dealing with you and no wonder they call you ‘the Demon of JL’. Your company is lucky to have such a dedicated and exceptional CEO at such a young age.”

“You are too kind to me, Gangmo-ssi.” Hyukjae bows his head in thanks. “I still have much to learn from my sunbaes and accomplished men such as yourself.”

“There is nothing for me to teach you that you haven’t already learned,” he says, chuckling and taking another generous sip of his wine. “Just sign me up for Excel as soon as it is release.”

“Our beta testing phase will be done next week, so we can actually give you an early shipping da--”

“Discussing business at a party and your birthday party no less, huh, Eunhyuk-ssi,” a melodious voice interrupts him. 

Hyukjae turns and sees a beautiful woman wearing a one shoulder knee length red dress heading toward their table, carrying a glass of wine in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

“Ah, Hyoyeon!” Gangmo waves for her to sit in the seat next to him. “I was the one who forced him to talk shop.” 

Hyoyeon places the wine glass and plate on the table and take a seat.  “I’m sure it didn’t take much for Eunhyuk-ssi to start talking about his work,” she says, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Gangmo-ssi had a question so I answered; beside this birthday party is just like every other party I’d been to. It doesn’t feel like anything special just because it’s my birthday today,” Hyukjae says, taking hold his wine glass in one of his hands.

“Hey! I planned your party.” She narrows her eyes and points her spoon at him.

“Why I’m thankful for your thoughts, I didn’t ask you to nor did I need one.” He tightens his grip on his wine glass, thinking of how his original plan for tonight had to be canceled, because of this party that was set up in his honor.

Hyoyeon slams her spoon down. “You ungrateful bas--”

“Alright you two enough,” Gangmo intervenes before anything could get serious. “Now, Eunhyuk you can understand why she just wants to celebrate her friend birthday, right? And Hyoyeon, next time you should take into account of what he wants first before carrying it out.”

“I do see your point,” Hyukjae concedes, loosening his grip on the glass. They have been friends since college and she had helped him quite a lot. He shouldn’t have taken his anger out on her and most of all she didn’t know anything about his plan for tonight, so she had thought he simply didn’t want a party for his birthday.

Hyoyeon looks down at her plate. “I’m sorry, next time I’ll ask what you want first.”

He accepts her apology and moves the conversation to a more livelier topic. “How was your vacation in Milan?”

Hyoyeon eyes twinkle at the thought of it. “It was absolutely wonderful. My sister and I went to see the Castello Sforzesco and it was beautiful. It makes me want to live in my own castle--”

The three of them spent the next ten minutes discussion all the places they had visited and how it would be nice to live there, but they’ll miss Seoul very much. While in the midst of a heated discussion over Jamaica vs. the Bahamas, which place they prefer as a Caribbean vacation, Hyukjae feels a presence at his back. “What is it?” he asks Daeho.

“You have a call, sir,” Daeho replies and steps forward, bending down to Hyukjae’s ear. “It’s Nemo,” he whispers. Hyukjae stiffens but composes himself before anybody can notice the change.

He interrupts Hyoyeon and Gangmo’s argument over the better beaches in Jamaica. “Would you please excuse me, I must take a call.”

“You’re on call even on your birthday?” Hyoyeon eyes widen incredulously.

“I asked them to call me if they needed anything,” he responds. Gangmo laughs while Hyoyeon just sighs.

“Why am I not surprise,” Hyoyeon says, picking up her spoon and twirling it around with her fingers. “Go then.”

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he says, and follows Daeho out of the banquet room of Hyoyeon’s mansion.

“This way, sir,” Daeho leads him to a private room with two of his guards standing right outside. He greets them with a nod and enters the room, which appear to be Hyoyeon’s family library. There are two large bookcases that nearly covered half of the wall in the room and several sofas are lay out in front of it.

Daeho, standing right behind him, gives him the cell phone and Hyukjae takes it. “What happen?” he demands.

“He escaped, sir,” a voice answers back on the cell phone, one he recognizes as Kyungsoo.

“GPS?”

“It seems he had disabled the tracker,” Kyungsoo says, wearily.

Hyukjae sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “What about Sehun and Suho?”

It takes a moment before Kyungsoo can answer him, because there were several people shouting back and forth in the background about data point and ‘Nemo’ and probable hiding spot. Kyungsoo finally get back to him and say, “They are already out searching for him.”

“Send several units to aid them and keep Daeho updated with any news,” he orders. “Find him fast and don’t attract any unwanted attention.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hyukjae lets him go and gives the cell phone back to Daeho. “Get me immediately when they find him.” Daeho nods and Hyukjae decides there is nothing to do but to go back to the party and wait it out.

He walks out of the room and back into the banquet hall. Hyukjae heads back toward his table again but he notices that beside just Gangmo and Hyoyeon, there are now three more people sitting around the table. Hyukjae immediately recognizes them.

He walks up to a bald man with short stature sitting next to a pretty young girl in a blue dress. “Minister Min,” he greets with a bow.

“Eunhyuk-ssi, the birthday boy!” the Minister of Finance Min Junseok booms happily. “Here sit next to us!” He gestures to the empty seat next to the girl in the blue dress. 

“Happy birthday Eunhyuk-oppa,” says shyly Min Jieun, his beloved daughter.

“Thank you,” he says, “I’m glad you were able to clear your busy schedule to make it my birthday party.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Minister Min says, and pats his daughter’s shoulder, “and this one been dying to meet you again ever since we got your invitation.”

“Father!” she says horrified, and covering her face in embarrassment.

“I’m happy to see you again, Jieun. Your violin recital at Plamot Hall was beautiful.”

She uncovers her face and looks delighted. “You went there?”

“I only manage to watch half of your show before I had to leave for a meeting, but I saw you on that stage and you were absolutely stunning,” he says.

She blushes and mumbles, “Thank you.”

Minister Min laughs. “I complimented her just last week on her recital and she didn’t react this way at all.”

“Father!” she shouts again.

“That’s because our Eunhyuk is quite the charmer,” a new voice joins in their conversation.

Hyukjae turns to a tall man in dark suit who sit on the other side of him. “Dungwoo-hyung.”

“Happy birthday Eunhyuk,” Dungwoo congratulate him, though no joy contain in his voice. 

Bak Dungwoo is an old friend of his father and had help in the creation of JL, but just because he was there in beginning doesn’t mean he knows what best, so they butts head quite often. It’s mostly over the fact that Dungwoo hates answering to someone who is more than half his age and Hyukjae doesn’t tolerate insubordination well; however, Dungwoo still wield an incredible amount of power in JL despite owning only 7% of the JL Inc. share, second only to Hyukjae 64%, enough to be a pain in Hyukjae’s ass. It’s only because Dungwoo had decades to cultivate connections and years of experience in the field, and time isn’t something that even Hyukjae can defeat.

Dungwoo thinks he has the upper hand in their silent war, but Hyukjae knows better. He’s only letting Dungwoo and his old cronies believe they are getting free range of Hyukjae’s company. Once, Hyukjae have no use for them anymore he intends to dispose of them like the worthless trash they are.  

Hyukjae nods his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you, hyung.” 

“I don’t mind at all if Eunhyuk is a charmer because I would have no other son in law but him,” Minister Min boasts. “Such a talented young man in charge of one of the leading company in the world. Who wouldn’t be lucky to have him as a son in law.” Jieun refuses to look at anybody in the eyes but her face is now bright red.

“Thank you, sir,” Hyukjae says, “your words mean a lot to me,”

"Oh yes, where did you go, my boy? We were searching for you for a while ago to congratulate you but we couldn’t find you at all,” Minister Min asks curiously.

“He was taking care some business,” Gangmo answers for him.

“You should at least take a break on your birthday!” Minister Min says in shock.

Dungwoo frowns and sighs. “If Eunhyuk would let my son help in his projects it would take off a lot of his work load and he could have more time to enjoy himself.” 

“I like to be hands on when it comes to my work,” he says. Hyukjae’s father may have made JL Inc. a common name in households all over Korea but he made it an empire stretching across the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean. Now, Dungwoo doesn’t want just a piece of his empire, he wants to dethrone Hyukjae and place his son in Hyukjae’s seat. The nerve of that old fart.

“Of course you do, but you need to at least take some break in between and when you do please consider letting my son help you.” Dungwoo reaches over and covers his hand over Hyukjae’s.

He looks down at Dungwoo’s hand on his and leans over to say quietly in Dungwoo’s ear, “Thank you, I’ll consider it when I see your son at work and not out all nights with unknown men and women doing illicit drugs.” He leans back and smiles at Dungwoo. “I appreciate your kind thought and next time I’ll ask him,” he says loudly this time for the whole table can hear.

Dungwoo pulls his hand back as if stung. “No problem, Eunhyuk. I’ll have to make sure if my son isn’t too busy first.”

Unaware of the underlying tension, everybody smiles. “You two have such a good relationship,” Gangmo says.

“Yes! They’re like father and son,” Minister Min says, grinning at them.

Hyoyeon, the only one who senses tension between them, directs the conversation toward something else. “What do you think of the new tax law set by President Bae Inho?” That starts up a firestorm of discussion. It went on for several minutes before someone brought something else up and that’s how it continues throughout the table.

Hyukjae lets Gangmo and Minister Min drive most of the conversations at their table and every now and then he contributes a few comments into their discussion, but mostly he waits for Daeho to bring him news.

It’s forty minutes passed before Daeho appears next to him again. “We found him, sir,” he tells Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pushes his chair out and gets up. “Would you please excuse me. It seems I have an emergency to take care of.”

“But it’s your birthday party!” Minister Min says in outrage.

“Don’t you know Eunhyuk-ssi is practically married to his job, that’s why he’s the face of JL Inc.,” Hyoyeon says, winking playfully at him.

“A situation in one of the labs in JL main complex has just risen, so I have to take care of it,”

Minster Min frowns. “Can’t you have one of your of managers take care of it?”

“I find that wouldn’t be good worth ethic to do so, especially if I want to set an example to my employees,” Hyukjae replies. 

“You’re right, that’s why JL is one of the top company in the world,” he says, grinning and look at his daughter, “Would you mind taking my daughter home, then?”

“Father! What are you saying? Can’t you see oppa is busy.” Jieun looks shock at her father suggestion.

“Our house is also on the way to JL Inc. main building, so it wouldn’t be much for him to just drop you off. Beside, I’ll be staying out quite late with some of my old college buddies and I don’t want to have to call a driver to pick you up and make you wait by yourself,” he says, patting her hand. “You’re my only daughter and I only trust Eunhyuk.”

Hyukjae almost grimace but hold onto his expression. Minister Min have been trying to set his daughter and him up ever since he meet Hyukjae, while Hyukjae usually find it amusing, right now when he got a more important matter to attend to, it’s annoying. He plasters on a smile for them. “Of course, it’s no problem at all,” Hyukjae says, and turns to Jieun. “I’ll be glad to take you home.”

Though she protested furiously at her father set up, she appears to be very happy that he agreed. Hyukjae pulls her chair out for her and they depart from the party. They steps down toward the driveway and wait for Minsuek to bring the car over. The two chatted a little over some new musicals that started this season as they wait, but it didn’t take long for Minsuek to pull his Audi S8 over and they get in.

 

\---

 

The drive toward Minister Min’s mansion is a short and quiet affair. Fortunately, Jieun was too conscious of his presence at such a close proximity with only three people in the car to start up any conversation and Hyukjae has no patience to indulge her either. Eventually, they reach a large gated mansion and Minseuk pulls the car to a stop on the driveway.

Hyukjae gets out first and goes around the car to open Jieun’s door, she didn’t quite meet his eyes as she mumbles a thanks. He walks her to the front of her house and they stop there for a second.

“Thank you for taking me home, oppa,” she says, smiling widely at him, this time her head held high.

“It’s no problem, your safety is a concern for me and your father,” he responds, even as his mind is wandering to somewhere else.

“Before I go, I have something for you.” She pulls out a small black box from her purse and gives it to him. He takes it with a smile and sees the Jacob & Co. logo written on the top of the box. “You can open it right now,” she says shyly. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond encrusted white-gold cufflink outlining his initials.

Hyukjae smiles at her. “Thank you, I love it.”  He leans over and kisses her cheek. She blushes bright red and once again refuses to meet his eyes.

“I--I--you welcome,” she stammers to the ground, “and thank you again for taking me home.” She makes a quick dash into her house before Hyukjae could say anything more.

Hyukjae drops the smile and turns back toward the driveway. He walks back to his car and sees Minseuk standing next to it, waiting for him. 

“Let’s go,” he orders.

 

\---

 

Minseuk takes him to an isolated area on a single road bypassing nothing but endless green landscape. The car slow down near a field and from his tinted car window, Hyukjae could make out a large crumbing building ahead. Minseuk pulls to a stop near the building and Daeho is there to opens his door. Hyukjae steps out and onto the gravel pavement. He walks over to the driver side of the car and knocks on the window. Minseuk rolls it down and Hyukjae gives him Jieun’s present.

“Take this back home and put it where all the other presents are," Hyukjae orders.

Minseuk nods and rolls the window back up. He drives away, leaving Hyukjae and Daeho there.

Hyukjae looks around and sees untrimmed grass and plants growing out of control everywhere. There are pieces of wood, tiles and other debris littering the ground. The building itself is falling apart and made in a style he would call cold and dead, it is a simple rectangular building that is several stories high. Clearly, the architecture didn’t care enough to make it special. But, that wasn’t what stands out to him, it is men in black suit standing in uniform line in front of the building and one of them steps forward to greet him with a bow.

“Sir,” Kai says.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“This place used to be a hospital for the mentally ill, but it was actually a cover for human experimentation. Eventually, the secret got out and the hospital was shut down and abandoned.”

“Is the area clear then?” The poor maintenance of the building tells him that there hasn’t been any attempt to come back and fix the place up again, but that wouldn’t stop people from making the abandoned building their home.

“Our intel revealed there is a group of vagrants living in one of the hospital’s wings for several months now. We don’t know for sure if they had heard or saw anything,” Kai reports.

“Leave no possible witness,” he orders, showing no mercy.

“Yes, sir.” Kai turns to three of his guards and gesture at them to follow him. They disappear into the crumbling building.

“Daeho,” Hyukjae says and he hears movement behind him. “Place several men outside to make sure nobody goes in and nobody goes out unless I say so.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hyukjae left Daeho to his job and turns his attention to another man in black suit.

“Where is he?” he demands, the question that had been bugging him all night will finally be answer.

“He’s this way, sir,” Ilsung says and leads him into the building.

He follows after Ilsung and with several guards trailing behind him, he passes several corridors and rooms that could have been for use for surgical, patient, or examination purposes because many of the equipments still remain despite the people that had used them had left already.

After five minutes of walking, Ilsung stops at the end of one of the hallways that lead to a large room. He takes a step back and lets Hyukjae to enter the room first. Hyukjae walks into the room and finds himself in wide space that other previous rooms he had seen couldn’t compare to. There are tables and chairs scattered throughout room, many looks like it had aged badly, and a single long kitchen counter top at one end of the room. He realizes this must be the cafeteria. He pulls his gaze away from them and focuses on the sight before him, in one of the corners of the room.

Hyukjae sees the torso of a man on lying in a pool of his own blood and Sehun and Suho standing several feet away watching another man sitting on floor next to the dead body, who is also drenched in blood. His cheeks were stained red and his clothes that is clearly not red before looks like it is dyed in it now.

Hyukjae and his men walk farther into the room and their footsteps must have been obvious because they had the focus of all the occupants of the room now. Sehun and Suho bows at his appearance, while the other man remains seated on the floor.

“Hyukkie,” says the blood stained man, his eyes lit up and his lips curl into a smile at the sight of Hyukjae.  

“Donghae," he says, walking over to Donghae and then kneeling down beside him. He leans over and kisses his forehead. “What have you been up to now, darling?”

Donghae giggles. “I got you a present.”

Hyukjae notices a butcher knife lying carelessly on the floor beside Donghae. He immediately recognizes it as the knife he had custom order from a famous Japanese sword smith from the emblem on the handle. He bought it because he has a thing for the beautiful and deadly. He sighs, he should have known that when he caught Donghae eyeing the knife a while ago something was bound to happen.

“Oh no!” Donghae suddenly looks horrified and immediately covers his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Donghae mumbles into his hands and shakes his head.

“Hae.” Growing concern, Hyukjae touches his shoulder. “What is it?”

“No, no, no.”

“Donghae, tell me.” Did Donghae get hurt in his ensuing fight with the dead man? But rarely could anyone even touch Donghae, then again Donghae tend to underestimate his opponent which mean he will go easy on them and end up acquiring a few injuries that could have been avoidable. Hyukjae glances up at Suho and Sehun and gives them a questioning look, they both give him a shrug. “Donghae, if you don’t tell me I don’t know how to fix it.”

He gives Donghae a few moments before he uncovers his face and says forlornly, “I was suppose to clean up first before I gave you your present, but I’m all dirty now.”

Hyukjae breathes a sigh of relief and leans in to kiss his lips. “You’re so silly, I couldn’t care less what you look like,” he looks down at the torso that is missing a head and several limbs. “Is this my present?”

“Sort of,” he says, and turns to Suho, who nods. He walks to a small corner by the long counter and picks up a large wrapped package almost the size of a soccer ball. Suho walks back to them and hands the package to Donghae.

“Here,” Donghae says, giving him the package, “open it!”

Hyukjae unwraps the linen, while Donghae looks on anxiously. He finds at the top of the package are black strands and as he peeled off the more layers he sees a pair of eyes, a nose, and eventually a mouth. It’s a head, he realizes, cleanly cut from the neck and Hyukjae immediately recognizes who he is looking at.

“Do you like it,” Donghae asks excitedly.

Hyukjae grins and puts the head down on the floor. “Of course,” he says, pulling Donghae into a hug, “I absolutely love it.”

Donghae grins. “I’m glad you like it, it took me awhile to hunt him down.”

Hyukjae frowns. “You didn’t have to do that,” he says, touching Donghae cheeks in caress. “I would have been happy with just you.”

Donghae’s smile slips. “If you didn’t break your promise to spend your birthday with me, and ditched me to go to your stupid party!” he accuses. “I wouldn’t have to think of a plan to get you the best present ever to win you back.”

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t get out of it,” he says, wincing. “But, I’ll clear my schedule this Sunday and spend my whole day with you,”

Donghae brightens at that but then narrows his eyes. “Really?” he asks suspiciously. “You would do that Mr. I-never-miss-a-day-of-work-not-even-when-I’m-sick? I think you probably just bring your work home and I’ll end up watching movies by myself and eating away my pain. Then, I’ll die from overeating and you’ll blame yourself, which mean you’re going to work even more to stop yourself from crying over my beautiful dead self, and then one day people are going to find you dead over your desk overworking yourself, and it’ll be all your fault.”

“Uh--” Hyukjae says, not sure where to start because Donghae looks so serious when he said that, like he believe that it is all possible. He hears his guards snickering behind him and Suho and Sehun don’t even bother to control their laughter.

He scratches his head. “I wouldn’t do that to you, I promise,” he says, hopefully Donghae will accept that at least.

Donghae stares at him and then a smile blossom on his face. “Alright, I’ll believe you this time! Don’t disappoint me Lee Hyukjae!”

He smiles but he suddenly get serious, remembering why they was here. “We need to talk about your sudden disappearing act,” Hyukjae says, reprimanding him. ”You made everyone worried, especially Suho and Sehun who was running around all over Seoul looking for you.”

Donghae turns and looks guiltily at Suho. “I’m sorry I won’t do it again,”

Suho smiles at him and bends down to pat his head. “It’s alright, hyung.”

Sehun, not appeased with Donghae’s apology, makes a face at him. “Why do I not believe that? Oh right, maybe it’s because this isn’t the first time and I bet you it won’t be the last either.”

“You’re so mean, Sehun.” Donghae pouts and grabs a small rock next to him and throw it at Sehun, who expertly dodge.

“Your aim still sucks, hyung,” Sehun says, grinning.

Donghae starts to get up but Hyukjae holds him back down. Hyukjae laughs and pulls Donghae against him. “Alright you two, cut it out. I don’t want you two to start a fight and bring this whole building down with you.”

“Sehun started it,” Donghae whines while Sehun rolls his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter, because the one who stop is the mature one,” Hyukjae scolds, but slips a smile through, “let’s go home then you can have your fight in game instead.” Donghae trades grin with Sehun and Suho just sighs at their level of maturity.

Donghae stands up and Hyukjae was about to follow but he notices something was off about Donghae. “Hae, where are your shoes?”

Donghae looks down at his feet and wiggles his toes. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know where your shoe is?” Hyukjae raises an eyebrow as Donghae shakes his head furiously. Hyukjae glances at Suho, who shrugs. 

“When we got here, he was barefoot, sir,” Sehun says, adding, “We tried to look around but we can’t find it anywhere.”

Hyukjae thinks Donghae probably discard the shoes before he arrived at this place, because all of Donghae’s shoes contain a tracking device. Hyukjae sighs, maybe instead of putting it in his shoe it’s better to just micro chipped him.

“Let me see your feet,” Hyukjae demands, remembering that this place is abandoned and there are tons of stuff on the ground that could cut into the sole of the feet.

Donghae shakes his head and moves starts to move away but Sehun and Suho pushes him down on the floor.

Hyukjae grabs one of his legs and lifts the sole of the right foot up and sees there are several cuts lining across the bottom of his foot. He did the same thing to the other foot and it too had several cuts.

“I’ll carry you out, because there’s debris and glass everywhere here and I don’t want you to cause anymore grief on your leg,” he says sternly.

“But I--” Donghae tries to protests.

“Do you want to keep walking in the future?” Hyukjae glares at him and Donghae gulps, resign to his fate. Hyukjae heaves Donghae up and makes an exaggerated wince.

“Am I heavy?” Donghae asks, eyes widen.

“You could stand to lose a few pounds,” he teases.

Donghae pouts and buries his head in Hyukjae’s chest, refusing to make any further comment. Hyukjae lets Donghae have his sulk and continues to move

After a while of plain silent, he got irritated by the lack of response from Donghae. He sighs, knowing once again Donghae got him in the palm of his hands. 

“I was kidding, Donghae,” he says apologetically, but Donghae doesn’t even stir from his position. “For our Sunday date you can have three picks of your favorite movies, alright?”

Donghae perks up and mushes his face into Hyukjae’s chest. “Yay!”

He carries Donghae out of the abandoned hospital, all the while Donghae talking to Sehun and Suho about all the possible movies he could watch on their Sunday date, and once they’re outside, Daeho is there to greet them. “The car is ready, sir.”

Daeho leads them to the Aston Martin and opens the passenger door for them. Hyukjae puts Donghae in the car first. “I’ll be right back,” he tells Donghae. He closes Donghae’s door and turns to Daeho and the rest of his men. “Call Youngwoon and have him keep this under wrap. Leave nothing behind that can be trace back to us.”

“Yes, sir,” they respond in unison. Please, Hyukjae let them do their thing and turns back to his car. He gets in the driver side of the car and smiles at Donghae.

“Let’s go home now, sweetheart.”

 

\---

 

It’s early Monday morning, and Hyukjae won’t be leaving for work until two nore hours. He’s sitting on the sofa next to a sleeping Donghae and reviewing the schematic of the Excel neurotrans and making sure no possible mistakes can go into the production lines. The TV is on in the background but he doesn't watch it. It's mostly there for Donghae, who likes to sleep with the TV on because he finds the sound comforting. Hyukjae is taking notes on the parts of Excel that could be improve in future upgrades, when he hears on the TV--

_“--since Friday night a missing person case has now turned into a murder case, but according to the most recent report the case appears to be solved now. Accordding to a statement made by Chief of Seoul Police Department Kim Youngwoon on the murder case of the Bak Hansoo, son of prominent businessman and Executive Officer of JL Inc, Bak Dungwoo. Hansoo-ssi’s body was found in an alleyway missing several limbs and a head. His organs were also taken from him and the medical examiners had found evidence of methamphetamine in his system. The Chief of Police Youngwoon-ssi believes it is an open and shut case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hansoo-ssi had meet his demised by the hands of the underground black market organ trade right out one night to a party. They had drugged him or possibly he had taken the drug himself since police's files on him shown he had a history of drug abuse and then killed him to take his organs.”_

If Donghae has his way, the street of Seoul would be littered with the bodies of Hyukjae’s enemies. Hyukjae can’t have that, because it would be too boring otherwise. Hyukjae looks down at Donghae and kisses his sleeping face. Life is good.

 


End file.
